prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH22
is the 22nd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 71st episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary ''Pretty Cure is confronted by the toughest villain yet, Baldez... '' Synopsis Nagisa is in class waiting to get back her test paper. As this is going on she recalls their summer vacation but is worried over being attacked by the bad guys again. When her name is finally called, Nagisa is informed that next time she should try better than putting in no effort. Angered, Nagisa worries over hearing the same thing from her mother. Meanwhile, Elder is getting questions from Wisdom, who has been wondering how everyone is doing in the Garden of Rainbows. Elder responds by bringing up Pretty Cure, although Wisdom tries to correct him as he calls them the wrong names. He then tells him to prepare for the attack brought upon them by darkness. Elsewhere, Hikaru is watching a mirror and thinks about Hikari. This has been going on since they met, and the Butler Zakennas have been trying to snap him out of it. It's then Viblis joins them and mentions her that if Hikari was gone, she wouldn't be in his thoughts anymore. Nagisa and Honoka head to the Tako Café and grab a snack, but Honoka is able to see that Nagisa is unhappy and tries cheering her up. Nagisa claims that no matter what she will get to enjoy herself and starts to eat, leaving Honoka to express surprise by how the mood suddenly lightened up. As they chat about grades, Hikari is nearby talking to Pollun about the mysterious boy she saw. Pollun starts to say weird things in response, causing them to respond with shock. As they walk the girls try to determine what startled Pollun so much when Baldez suddenly appears in the middle of a nearby crowd- which is noticed by the girls. Suddenly his eyes turn red and a white light causes the sky to turn red and cause people to vanish. The girls quickly prepare to attack, transforming into Pretty Cure and fighting him off when it becomes apparent that Hikari is his target. The Cures find themselves struggling against Baldez as he vanishes around the area to disorient them. As this is going on he informs them that the Darkness will soon come. He summons tornadoes and causes the ground to shake as the girls use Marble Screw Max on him. With his power he easily stops it and by now the girls are too tired to keep fighting. Worriedly Hikari expresses sadness and panic, allowing Pollun to aid her in changing into Shiny Luminous. Baldez sees the new figure and prepares to attack her, but she avoids it while telling the others to attack, with her using Extreme Luminario. Unfortunately he manages to escape. The city returns to normal at this point, but the girls are left shaken by the sudden encounter. They decide to get together in an attempt to try to figure out more about the Darkness. Major Events *Baldez directly confronts the Pretty Cure and Shiny Luminous and handily defeats them. *Seekun reveals her ability to summon Heartiels out of the Queen Chairect, using her power to summon Intelligen *Intelligen speaks a prophecy of where the Cures can find a power-up to defeat Baldez, ultimately revealed to be Lake Hyoutan, where Mepple previously dropped the Prism Hopish. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom *Seekun, Inteligen Villains *Baldez *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Elder Trivia *Between this episode and the previous, Wishun has returned to the Chairlect. This is evident by her symbol appearing on it as Seekun summons Intelligen. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes